Wonder Academy: Goodbye Hope
by StrangeAndInsane
Summary: The famous Wonder Academy only lets the best of the best join their ranks. You're only hope of getting in is to receive an invitation. I knew my sister would get in, but I was shocked when I got an invitation too, but I surely regret going now. "If you want to graduate you must kill, kill, kill!" AU/Character Deaths


A/N: Okay, so just about all my stories have been deleted. And whatever I saved on my flash drive are really really old rough drafts, unfortunately. So you'll have to give me a while in order to upload new stories. Some stories took harder losses then others. So until further notice you might as well consider all my stories on hiatus. This story, Tick Tock, Un'insolita Mania, Princessling!, Those Darn Aliens!, The Girl Who Leapt Through Time, and one other story in the HnKnA fandom are the only ones who have been saved enough that I can continue working on them with more updates. So I hope you'll have some patience with me and I hope you can forgive me. I wasn't told in advance people would be coming to fix my computer and they deleted a lot of stuff even though my parents where told they wouldn't delete anything. Turns out my computer wasn't even the problem...

Well, I hope you enjoy this story!

*.*.*.*

**Prologue**

**Welcome to Fabulous Wonder Academy!**

*.*.*.*

"Hey there, howdy, hi, hello! Is everyone reading? Good! Then let's get started!"

.~*.~*.~*.~*.

The prestigious Wonder Academy. Only the best of the best, the elite are allowed to become students at this academy. They are given a special invitation to come to this school and are dubbed as an _**Ultimate**_. They say graduating from this school gives you a guaranteed successful life.

I knew my sister would get in, but I was shocked when there was an invitation for me too.

Ah, but I suppose I should introduce myself first. My name is Rein Soleil. I'm in my first year of high school starting today. I'm...well, I'm average. Ordinary. Plain. Take your pick those words sum me up rather well. If you want to know my favorite movie, book, or music then all you really have to do is pull up a list of what's popular now and that'll be it.

Right now, I'm standing in front of Wonder Academy. My sister went ahead of me, she wanted to take a good look around the school, especially the soccer field. My sister got accepted as the _**Ultimate Soccer Star. **_Why did I get accepted? Well...it's nothing so special.

_Miss Rein Soleil_

_We recently held a lottery filled with random, ordinary students from across the globe to select one to join us at Wonder Academy. Your name has been chosen out of those billions of names, therefore we would like to invite you to join us as the **Ultimate Luckster**. _

There you have it. I was chosen out of _pure luck_. No special talent or anything. I felt pretty overwhelmed about going to such an amazing school so I decided to do a little research beforehand. On the internet there are forums dedicated solely to talk about the Wonder Academy alumni. This year the freshman that will be joining me are the_** Ultimate Affluent Progeny**_, he's from the Walpurgisnacht family and the heir to the **Walpurgisnacht Conglomerate**. There's also the _**Ultimate Dancer**_, she primarily focuses on** ballet**, but she's great at **every other dance in the world** too! Other talents in this years freshman class are _**Ultimate Doctor**_, _**Ultimate Violinist**_, _**Ultimate Swimmer**_, _**Ultimate Fencer**_, and **_Ultimate Fanfiction Creator_**. There are a lot of others joining too, but I couldn't find information for some of them. I wonder if they're ordinary like me too?

Right now is the time to find out. I took my first steps through the door and...everything started spinning...

*.*.*.*

_Rein Soleil_

_**Ultimate Luckster**_

.~*.~*.~*.~*.

"Huh?" Blinking my eyes open I saw that I was in a classroom, but...why? The last thing I remember was taking my first few steps into the school...I lifted my head from the wooden desk it was laying on and saw a cheap looking pamphlet.

Hey there new kid!

Starting today this school will be your _**EnTiRe WoRlD**_!

Is this someone's idea of a joke? I looked around the classroom and saw a security camera, the windows boarded up with steel plates, clock, and a monitor. The clock read...nine!? Did I really sleep for two whole hours? If I fell asleep during a boring class this wouldn't shock me so much, but I just barely got here. Maybe, if I go to main hall I can find someone there. It's about time everyone else showed up.

*.*.*.*

Arriving at the main hall Rein saw fifteen other students waiting there including her sister.

"Rein!" Fine ran up to her.

*.*.*.*

_Fine Soleil_

_**Ultimate Soccer Star**_

*.*.*.*

"My! Another new student?"

*.*.*.*

_Bright Larimar_

_**Ultimate Gambler**_

*.*.*.*

"That means there are sixteen of us now."

*.*.*.*

_Altezza Airsworth_

_**Ultimate Dancer**_

*.*.*.*

"Interesting..."

*.*.*.*

_Shade Nocte_

_**Ultimate Doctor**_

*.*.*.*

"Is this everyone?"

*.*.*.*

_Elizabetta Francoise_

_**Ultimate Idol**_

*.*.*.*

"Well, it does seem like a decent cut off point."

*.*.*.*

_Lione Wiles_

_**Ultimate Fanfiction Creator**_

*.*.*.*

"I cannot forgive this! You are five minutes late! It is important for a student to be punctual, miss!"

*.*.*.*

_March Robbins_

_**Ultimate Moral Compass**_

*.*.*.*

"...Are you serious!?"

*.*.*.*

_Auler Coupe_

_**Ultimate Programmer**_

*.*.*.*

"Yeah, like, it was only a few minutes no big deal."

*.*.*.*

_Pearl Nicholas_

_**Ultimate Swimmer**_

*.*.*.*

"Umm, I'm sorry that I'm late, I suddenly woke up in a classroom, but I don't remember how I got there." Rein apologized.

"You too?" Shade asked.

"And things become curiouser and curiouser..." Bright muttered.

"Strange, very strange!" Auler gasped. Just as they were about to get into a discussion...

_**Ding-Don Bing-Bong!**_

The monitor came on, but the picture did not show up clearly, you could not tell who was on the other side.

"_Ahem! Ahem! Hello? Mic check, mic check, one, two, one, two, can everyone here me? Good morning newly accepted freshman class of Wonder Academy! Please head over to the gym for the opening ceremony!"_

The screen promptly shut off.

"Well, I'll be going first." A white haired, ocean blue eyed boy began to walk away from the others.

*.*.*.*

_Toma Walpurgisnacht_

_**Ultimate Affluent Progeny**_

*.*.*.*

"Yeah, I'll be going too."

*.*.*.*

_Mirlo Fritz_

_**Ultimate Artist**_

*.*.*.*

"Well, no use standing around here..."

*.*.*.*

_Fango Hale_

_**Ultimate Martial Artist**_

*.*.*.*

"I-I-I'll g-go now t-too..."

*.*.*.*

_Noche Mathews_

_**Ultimate Violinist**_

*.*.*.*

"I'll head out too..."

*.*.*.*

_Tio Davidson_

_**Ultimate Baseball Star**_

*.*.*.*

"I'll see you all there!"

*.*.*.*

_Chiffon Arithmetry_

_**Ultimate Mathematician**_

*.*.*.*

Everyone eventually made their way to the gym, but they did not see anyone else there. No other students, teachers, or faculty members.

"The hell?" Fango quirked an eyebrow.

"Thank you all for coming!" A chipper voice called. Everyone turned their attention to the podium where a black and white stuffed rabbit jumped out from behind, landing on top of it.

"Hey, there, howdy, hi, hello! Is everyone here? Good then let's get started!" The rabbit said, "Stand, Bow, and...good morning ya bastards!"

"A-a talking stuffed animal!?" Noche shrieked.

"Why can it talk!?" Mirlo questioned.

"A speaker maybe?" Chiffon responded.

"Do **_NOT_** compare me with a child's play thing!" It roared, "I am Coneco! Your headmaster!"

"Headmaster!?" Rein asked.

"That's right, your headmaster Coneco!" Coneco stated proudly, "Now then let's get this entrance ceremony started! We will now begin with an explanation of your school lives here. You all represent the hope of the world so in order to protect that hope you will now forever live a communal life here within the walls of Wonder Academy! All of you must live in harmony and abide by the school rules!"

.~*.~*.~*.~*.

"Huh?" I couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"D-d-d-d-id it say f-f-forever!?" Noche stuttered.

"Oh don't worry, this school has plenty of money so you will have all the necessities and conveniences!" Coneco informed.

"That's not the fucking issue!" Fango roared.

"This is...some sort of joke right?" Bright asked.

"I never lie!" Coneco reassured, "FYI you've been cut off from the outside world so no need to worry about that dirty place ever again!"

Those steel plates covering the windows...is that what they're for?

"Is that why all the windows are boarded up with metal plates?"

"Correctamundo!"Coneco laughed.

"This is a terrible joke!" Pearl screamed.

"Still don't believe me? What skeptics!" Coneco tsked, "Well, you'll eventually see that I'm not lying with your own eyeballs."

"Having to live here forever would prove to be...quite a problem." Bright mumbled.

""Whaa~aat? Only the first day and you're already complaining? Well...if you _**really **_wanna leave _**there is one way you can get out.**_" Coneco stated.

"Really?" Mirlo asked.

"I call it the _**Graduation Clause**_! We must maintain a peaceful and harmonious environment here at school in order to live together int his communal lifestyle, but if someone should break that peace...they can leave!" Coneco explained.

"Break that peace?" Toma quirked an eyebrow.

"It's simple to do that! All you have to do is **_murder_** someone!" Coneco laughed.

"M-murder!?" I yelled.

"Stabbing, strangling, igniting, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, the method doesn't matter you just gotta kill, kill, kill!" Coneco cackled.

A chill went down my spine.

"You are all the hope of this world! Seeing that hope become tainted by despair is truly exciting! It gets me hyped just thinking about it!" Coneco grinned.

"What do you mean kill?" Altezza asked.

"Kill means to kill. There's a dictionary somewhere around here if you need one."

"This...this has to be some kinda joke!" Fine said.

"Grrrah! Joke this, joke that, blah, blah, blah, blah!" Coneco roared, "Face the facts kiddies! If you really want to leave then you have to kill, no other way around it! This is the reality of it!"

"I've had enough of this shit!" Fango lunged at him and picked Coneco up by its neck, "Stop fucking around and let us go!"

"V-violence against the headmaster is strictly forbidden!" Coneco shouted as he struggled.

"I'll rip you to shreds if you don't let us out!" Fango growled.

"..." Coneco stopped moving.

"No response you fucking toy?" Fango snarled. Suddenly we all heard a beeping noise.

**Beep**

**Beep**

It was coming from...Coneco?

"Get rid of it!" Shade shouted.

"Huh?"

"Now!"

Hearing the urgency in Shade's voice Fango threw Coneco up in the air and...

_**Boom!**_

It blew up. The smell of smoke surrounded us and my ears were ringing. I've seen explosions on TV before sure, but it's completely different in real life!

"The toy blew up!" Mirlo gasped.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a toy!" Another Coneco appeared from the podium.

"You tried to kill me!" Fango shouted.

"Of course! That's the punishment for having used violence against the headmaster! I'll let it slide this time, but you better not do it again!" Coneco roared.

"Th-that's not a punishment! It's just wrong!" Lione cried.

"Now then," Coneco ignored Lione, "in order to conclude this joyous entrance ceremony. Ta-daaah!" Coneco pushed a button and a table popped up with something that looked like mini tablets on top of them.

"This is an e-handbook! It's waterproof and can withstand up to ten tons of weight! Each person gets their very own, don't lose it! Inside you can find all the school rules so make sure you give it a thorough read. Now then, you'll find the dorms on the lower floor! Go find yours, dismissed!" Coneco disappeared leaving us all stunned.

"What...just happened?" Fine wondered breaking the silence.

"We have to stay her forever or...kill!?" Mirlo cried.

"Let's all calm down and review what's just happened." Shade began, "According to Coneco we either stay here and live a peaceful communal life forever or..."

"...Murder someone and leave, correct?" Bright finished.

"But this entire thing is stupid!" Pearl shouted, "We're supposed to be at a school right? Why would something like this happen? Where we kidnapped and taken somewhere else!?"

"I-it's a joke right? It's gotta be a joke!" Tio panicked.

"It doesn't matter if it's a joke or not." Toma scoffed, "What matters right now is...whether or not someone actually took that toy's words seriously."

Everyone stayed silent. We all began looking from one of us to another trying to figure out each other's thoughts. I swear I could taste the hostility.

_'Is someone going to betray us?'_ Was the thought that crossed everyone's mind.

_**And that's how this despair filled school life at Wonder Academy began...**_

*.*.*.*

**Prologue**

**Welcome to Fabulous Wonder Academy!**

**End**

_**Students Remaining: 16**_


End file.
